


Dark Raven

by larrystylinhugs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Restraints, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Lust, dream - Freeform, unfulfilled sexual desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinhugs/pseuds/larrystylinhugs
Summary: You were experiencing so many new things at Hogwarts', but the one thing you would of never guessed to occur, would be catching feelings for the schools most feared teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking into your last class of the day, potions, you swiftly took the last seat, which unfortunately placed you dead center in the front row. Which would've been bad enough, according to the things you'd heard about the professor. But now you were sitting next to Andrea Gunther, a Slytherian, who seemed to have it in for you since you accidentally turned her into a piglet during transfiguration class.

Yet there wasn't much time for you to dwell on Andrea's eyes burning into the side of your face, once he walked in. A tall man wearing all black robes matching his jet black hair sauntered to the front of the room, directly in your eye line. There was something about his aura that immediately intrigued you. The stern look on his face, and stiff posture, presented a sense of dominance. A no nonsense vibe that you were sure he was going to transcend into his teaching style.

"I am Professor Snape, your adviser for all things involving potions."

He spoke slowly but deliberately, and each word was accentuated with his steely gaze.

He continued, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

You were enthralled with the effortless eloquence in his words, and even snickered at his last remark. Louder than you may have hoped, Snape noticed, and his lips turned slightly in what you thought may have been an amused smirk, but his face became neutral again in a blink.

Quickly potions became your favorite class of the day. No one understood, besides the Slytherians who were naturally favored by Snape anyway.

***

On a particularly cold day you had decided to head to the library to relax with a good book. Reading always seemed to put you a good mood, and the day seemed to be dragging.

While in the library you grabbed a card for a title that seemed of particular interest to you. Finally you found the shelf that it was meant to be on, but there was one problem, it was too high for you to reach. You gave a sarcastic laugh, and scoured the library for a stool to stand on, but none seemed to be available. Attempting to get it yourself you stood on your tiptoes, and reached as far as you could. You were just about to give up, and go look for another book when something brushed against your shoulder. 

You looked over and noticed Professor Snape reaching above your head to get the book you wanted.

"Please allow me," he pushed gently into your side. 

Once retrieved he offered the book to you with slight amusement in his eyes. 

"Thank you," you smiled.

In reaching for the book your fingers grazed his, and there was no doubt that a feeling of electricity was felt on your end.  

"Might I suggest the lower shelves next time."

You laughed and went to quip back, but he was already turning to walk away.  

There was just something about Professor Snape that fascinated you. You didn't want to admit to yourself that it probably had something to do with the cliche dark, mysterious, trope, but the man reminded you of a puzzle that you wanted to solve.

***

During a conversation with your friend Hermione you couldn't help yourself from bringing the subject of Snape up.

"So what do you think of Professor Snape?"

Your attempt at being casual was no doubt going to be seen right through by Hermione, but you hoped at least out of common courtesy, she'd take the bait.

She did, "Oh, I think he can be downright dreadful at times. Although he does seem well informed in magic, potions and such. Why has something happened?"

"No, not really. It's just- I don't think he's as bad as everyone thinks," Just as you said this you could feel a slight blush forming across your face.

Hermione raised her eyebrows gently and nodded slowly.

"Right, well everyone's opinion is different. I just wouldn't expect that one from a Ravenclaw," She laughed.

"I mean there's just something about him, ya know."

"No I truly don't. But go ahead and write him a love letter since you seem to be losing your mind already," she bumped your shoulder with hers. 

You knew Hermione wasn't being serious, but unbeknownst to her it gave you an idea.

***

That night while alone in your dormitory you set out some clean parchment and a quill with ink to write. You planned to compose a fake letter to Snape about your feelings towards him, and then burn it in the fire, in an attempt to relinquish yourself from the crush you were experiencing.

After writing for some time you glanced over your work,

 

> _Dear Professor Snape,_

_I am writing this letter to you because against my better judgement I have developed a romantic inclination towards you, a crush. I am aware of how childish, and immature this must seem, but I cannot seem to control my feelings towards you._

_Every day sitting front and center in your class, practically being forced to stare into your dark captivating eyes, only adds to my infatuation. Not to mention the positive rapture I feel when you present each lesson in a way that forces intelligence upon the class. Your stature, demeanor, and quiet power, unknowingly evokes, what can only be described as lust within me._

_I hope that I am able to overcome these feelings in order to better myself in your class, but I fear it may take time and effort I don't truly wish to provide._

 

_With Admiration,_

_The girl in the front row_

Just as you were about to get up from your seat and head downstairs to the common room, your roommate burst through the door causing you to jump. In a panic you shoved the letter down into your bag, hoping she hadn't noticed.  

"You okay?" She sat on her bed.

"Yeah you just scared me. Is everything okay?"

"I just loss my lucky quill in a game of wizard chess, but I'll have a chance to win it back before dinner tomorrow," She gave a wry laugh.  "Why did you leave dinner so early anyways? Luna and i were looking for you." 

You automatically blushed, "I just wanted to do some studying, I really can't focus when anyone's here." 

Your roommate nodded and mentioned something about a game happening in the common room before she left. 

***

The following morning you awoke to the sun peering through the arched window nearest to your bed. First came slight confusion, and then with a daunting feeling you realized you were late. You quite literally jumped out of bed, and raced around the room getting ready. You almost forgot your bag, but managed to grab it right before leaving. 

Running through the hall at almost top speed you were unable to stop before pushing right through Nearly Headless Nick in a cold cloudy mist. Then directly into the last person you would've wanted to see, Andrea. Your chest collided with her turned shoulder and you fell back onto the ground, your bag spilling papers everywhere. 

"Jesus, What's your problem?!" She yelled down at you. 

You just scrambled to gather your papers not wanting some petty confrontation to make you even later to breakfast. In your hurry you were unaware of the most important paper that you'd left on the hall floor, the letter to Snape. Not only did you manage to leave it behind, but Andrea Gunther was all too aware of it, laying almost directly under her foot. 

***

"Alright today I expect the utmost cooperation, and least amount of idiocy possible."

You sat in your usual spot front and center during potions class. You noticed that Andrea seemed to be in a better mood than usual, which seemed odd considering your run in with her that morning. Nonetheless you were in a pleasant mood listening to Snape give instruction. 

Once you were paired up with cauldrons and engaged in the lesson you seemed to be aware of Snape staring at you. At first you thought it might be a coincidence, and that your crush on him was subconsciously causing you to look for his eyes. But each time you glanced up to take a look at the clock or lean over to whisper something to Hermione, there was no doubt he was staring. 

By the time there was five minutes left in the period, you had an heir of anxiety surrounding you. Wondering what it was that was causing the Professor to track you the whole period. You hoped it wasn't for something wholly negative, but with Snape (despite your attraction) you learned to know better. 

You gathered your books, and went to leave the room with everyone else when you were stopped.

"Miss (Y/L/N) I'd like you to stay."

You nodded and followed him to his desk where he opened the top drop to retrieve something. A letter perhaps. He told you to sit down, and then slid the piece of paper across the desk towards you.

"I believe this belongs to you," He cleared his throat.

You gently reached out and grabbed the paper turning it over to reveal the last thing you wanted to see, your letter to him. You instantly became hot, and felt like you needed to scratch every inch of your body. Your vision was momentarily blurred as you glared down and saw each clear word of your own written, and now read by the last person you would've wanted. The embarrass almost became too much when Snape interjected again. 

"Now this clearly isn't the ideal situation for either of us, but I received this slipped under my door this morning. Despite the inappropriateness of the act, I must say-" He cleared his throat again, and for a moment you might've thought he was beginning to become flustered.

"That it was," he glanced at the desk then back into your eyes, "quite flattering." 

You blushed even harder, as if it was even possible and gave a weak close lipped smile, not knowing what to say. 

"Be that as it may, you're a student, and nothing more. Not that you aren't-" he swallowed thickly, his eyes piercing yours, "a beautiful young lady." 

The small act of Snape standing up domineering over you, providing flattery, no matter how small, made your stomach evoke in butterflies. Not even the massive amount of embarrassment you were feeling could quiet your feelings. 

You breathed heavily and let out an airy, "thank you"

The corner of Snape's mouth turned up into a small smirk, and he gently patted the hand you had placed on his desk. Just as quickly as he had touched you, his hand was gone, his face back to normal. 

"Well you're dismissed." 

"Thank you sir," you forced yourself to look in his eyes and smile as you got up.

He curtly nodded and took you to the door. Opening it to let you leave, his hand met the small of your back, barely there. He pushed, just faint, to lead you out the door. You looked up once more towards his face.

The usual cold glare that was present, was now undeniably, just a tad bit warmer. 

 

 


	2. Captivating Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Professor Snape is aware of your feelings for him things around Hogwarts start to feel different. Yet you're determined to make the most of your situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit darker compared to the previous one, which is why I updated the tags, but I feel it creates more interest in the dynamics of this type of story. So I'd love feedback as to how everyone feels about that :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I noticed a lot of typos and mistakes in the previous chapter, so I will do my best to keep that to a minimum here!! But I am by no means a proper editor.

Potions, the absolute best class of the day, was swiftly approaching. You were currently enjoying lunch in the Great Hall, sat next to your roommate Karina, who couldn't stop talking about her excitement for the upcoming Quidditch match. Ravenclaw was going to be facing down Hufflepuff, and you had faith your house was going to be victorious. 

"Oh, we have to head back to the dorms early, so that I can get ready for the game!!" 

"Yeah, I'll walk with you when you're ready," you replied. 

Just as the two of you were finishing eating you noticed someone walking down the aisle out of the corner of your eye. A full black cloak, someone tall, and an undeniable presence. You instantly knew who it was. 

"Good afternoon Miss (Y/L/N)" 

You felt a strong hand placed on the nape of your neck as Snape whispered in your ear. A feeling of his breath, as you sat still, a hint of a smile on your face. 

"Hello," you replied softly. 

"I came to deliver this to you. I trust that you will attend to it immediately." 

You noticed his tone stiffen slightly, and he stood up straighter in his usual posture when he finished the phrase. You nodded as he placed the envelope in front of you on the table. Before you could fully turn around to reply, he was making his way down the aisle and towards the entrance of the hall. 

"Well, that was," Karina paused and scrunched her face, "weird, very weird." 

"Yeah well, that's just Snape, I suppose." 

She nodded and you were glad that she didn't press further as the two of you rose to leave the hall.

Once back at the dormitory Karina left to change her outfit for the Quidditch match, and you stayed behind in the empty common room. Plopping down on one of the large chairs by the fire you retrieved the envelope form your robe pocket. On the back was a wax seal in green with the Slytherin symbol stamped on it. 

You took a deep breath as you ripped it open. There was a small folded note inside, less than the size of a full piece of paper. On it, there was a message messily scrawled in black ink. 

  

> _Meet me in the restricted section of the library at the start of the Quidditch match._
> 
> _I must speak with you, alone._
> 
> _S.S_

You felt your heart rate speeding up in your chest, and your breathing followed as well. Footsteps began descending the stairs, Karina was ready to go. 

"Hey, I think I'm going to be a little late. I just realized I forgot to get a paper to McGonagall, so I'll me you there." 

"Aw, but can't you do that after the game! I want us to get good seats. I want to be front and center when we win!" 

"She'll kill me if I don't, so you get the seats and I'll be there as fast as I can!" you exclaimed breathily, grabbing your bag. 

"Okay, but please hurry up, I don't want to watch the game alone." She sighed. 

"I got it, I'll see you there!" you ran out the doorway into the hall. 

People all seemed to be heading one direction, towards the doorways that led to the field. You were going against human traffic, but no one seemed to care. 

Once you arrived at the doors to the library, you stared through the glass window before pushing it open. The librarian was at lunch and there seemed to be no students around. You took light steps towards the entrance of the restricted section. 

As you passed under the marked archway, you felt knots form in your stomach. You weren't sure if it was an anxious feeling or excitement, most likely both. You ran a hand along a bookcase as you traveled farther back into the library. At this point, there was no sign of Snape. A feeling of reduced panic began to form, maybe he wasn't going to be able to come, or he decided not to. Then you felt it, a hand grab you around the waist and pull you between two bookshelves. A scream left your throat at the contact, and as you were pushed back you could feel the spines of books touching your own. 

Looking up you saw the eyes of Snape. Your eyes were wide and you were breathing just that bit harder, with your lips parted slightly at the scare you'd just experienced.  His eyes seemed amused, but no other part of his body showed the same emotion. 

"Fortunately there's no one else here, or all of the school would've heard you yelp like a mandrake." 

You couldn't help but laugh, "That's your fault!" 

His hand hadn't moved from its place on your waist. Just a light grip on your side, and if you stood still enough, you couldn't even feel it at all. Glancing down at it, then back up at his face, he followed your gaze and promptly removed it. He cleared his throat and looked at the shelf above your head as if contemplating what to say. 

"Professor?" 

He returned his eyes to yours. 

"Why did you ask me to come here?" 

"I need you to understand something," his voice low, "I have been impossibly unlucky in love, and this is no exception. We cannot engage in this. I have faith that you comprehend where I am coming from." 

His eyes were sad, and the air around your meeting had darkened. Yet you knew he was right, but that didn't change your feelings. There was still something that you could hope for, perhaps to appease you. 

"I understand," it came out like a whisper. 

His hand came up slowly and gently rested on the side of your face. The faintest touch of his fingertips on your cheek. The feeling of his thumb stroking your face in a light caress. 

"It is hard to desire the forbidden, but it is right in this instance to ignore it."  His thumb moved lower and swiped between your lips before his hand disappeared from your face altogether. 

"But we can," you weren't sure how to phrase it, "have each other in a different way. 

His brows shifted, but you continued your explanation. 

"I do enjoy your company. Besides, I'm 18 and a seventh year-" 

"That is beside the point, you are one of my students and cannot be anything more," he warned. 

The commanding nature of his voice made you realize that you weren't going to convince him with verbal pleas. You now knew that actions were the only way that he was going to understand what you meant. 

"Yes sir," you whispered. 

He wavered for only a moment at your submission to his statement, but then swiftly recovered. 

"There is time for you to attend the Quidditch match if you hurry. I will escort you if you wish." 

"No that's okay." 

You turned your head towards the outside of the bookshelf, but then glance back before taking a step forward. Snape was a head taller than you, but you stood on your tip toes to lean up. His eyes connected with yours and you felt like time was slowing down around you. A singular moment that was stretching out to become all of eternity. Then you kissed his cheek, soft and slow. Lowering back, flat on your feet, you turned and walked away.

You walked faster and faster with each step. Your black ballet flats echoing in the empty hall. Eventually, you decided to stop and threw yourself onto a set of stairs to just relax. It felt like the hallway was rotating and your mind was on another level. There was only a little fear that that moment of courage was going to result in Snape avoiding you. But you had faith that it was going to sway him in the direction you wanted. 

Without even realizing the staircase began to shift upwards. You rolled your eyes and moved up a step higher to make sure your feet weren't dangling off the edge. You had no clue where this set of stairs was going to end up, and you had actually wanted to go to the Quidditch match. Karina was going to be so pissed if you didn't even show up for the last five minutes. The stairs stopped and you quickly traveled them back down to the floor you were on and raced towards the entrance to the fields. 

*****

"God you missed it! It was amazing! I thought at one point we weren't going to make it, but then John whipped out this insane move on his broom and caught the snitch smack in the middle of two colliding Hufflepuffs!" 

Karina was so excited about the Ravenclaw win she didn't even mind that you had missed it all. You smiled and laughed along with her as all the thrilled Ravenclaws cheered their way back to the common room to celebrate. You claimed that you were too tired to stay up and play games. You slipped into bed and curled tightly around your blankets. The faux fur was soft and warm, reminding you of the touch you wished it was instead. 

* * *

Hands were grasping at your waist in the empty room. You couldn't make out who it was. Barefoot standing on cold white marble made your toes curl in on themselves. The air was crisp but invigorating and you leaned back into the touch. Then suddenly you were pulled back onto a chair, a silk black ribbon tied around your waist and chest. More ribbons secured your wrists and ankles to the arms and legs of the chair. The feeling of the silk was slippery against your skin, but the contact made you notice the worst of the situation so far.

You were naked.

The black ribbons hid your chest, but you had to keep your knees clasped tight together to hide your lower self. The restraints on your ankles made the act even more difficult. 

You struggled to move forward, but it was no use. You shifted around as best you could, but you were bound in place. 

There was a golden spotlight that appeared just above your head casting a bright light around you in the otherwise pitch black room. Then you felt the presence again, at first only black robes visible. Then the feeling of a light caress against your cheek and then nothing. A hand gently grazed your hair at the nape of your neck, and then suddenly nothing. Finally, he stood before you. 

Snape with a devious smirk on his face that you had never seen before. He leaned down and pushed some hair back behind your ear. Your eyes widened and you went to speak but nothing came out. You were only able to make whines and gasps as you tried to break free of the chair. You were so confused and wondered what he was planning. Yet there was still a sense of trust that lingered in the depths of your mind towards him. You knew he would never hurt you, you hoped that reigned true. 

Then a light formed in the back of the room. The same type of golden light that was illuminating you. It began as a small beacon as if someone in the back of the room had cracked open the door. And then it grew and continued expanding to fill the whole room. You momentarily shut your eyes at the brightness that was now enveloping the room, but once you adjusted you saw what was before you. 

Everyone in your potions class was sitting in front of you, laughing, some cackling and pointing. One kid even doubled over gasping for air. The first row was only a foot away from where you sat, staring and heckling you. Andrea began to start a chant that the rest of the kids followed in. 

"Teacher crush-teacher crush-teacher crush-" 

Your cheeks became impossibly red and your eyes were wide with embarrassment. You could barely comprehend the situation before you, the overarching feeling of pure shock coursing through your body. 

Snape waved his hands up to cease the noise of the other students. He skimmed an open hand across your chest, just barely touching the black ribbon. 

"How tragic, a young girl reaching for something she can never have," Snape snarled.

You could feel tears welling in your eyes, you hung your head, so no one would see. Snape took a step forward to lift your chin with his thumb and forefinger forcing you to look into his eyes. The feeling of his hand resting on your bare thigh as he leaned in made you gasp. You cast a look of sadness, and he leaned his face closer to yours. Only a breath being able to pass between you. He pulled your lower lip down slightly with his thumb and with his other hand, stroked a single finger up the inside of your thigh. You clasped your knees together as best you could before he reached your center. The class staring in silence.

A single tear rolled down your cheek. A feeling of want rose above the embarrassment, but the shame of being watched, cast it down. 

"Do not cry, (Y/F/N), it is almost over," he swiped the tear away with his thumb. 

You let your knees fall open, and he seized the inside of your inner thigh. A phantom feeling of his fingers just barely at your core made you whine. Just as you parted your lips to receive his, everything went black. 

You sat straight up gasping for air. You couldn't see anything there was only pitch black around you. Then you realized the moonlight beaming in through the window onto your bed. It was only a dream. You touched your lips slowly with the tips of your fingers and slammed yourself back onto the bed. Grasping the pillow to scream into it. 

* * *

 

"Want to come with me to the courtyard? I heard Jeremiah is going to ask me to the Yule Ball," Karina sighed dreamily. 

"Oh, I have something I need to do. Besides I wouldn't want to ruin your moment."

"But I want people to see, especially my friends. I heard he's going to do something," Karina waved her hands grasping the air, "wild," she laughed. 

"Take Magdalena, she just got back from the library." 

"Okay. But I'll tell you every detail when I get back!" 

"I would want you to anyway," You smiled and left your room. 

*****

You knocked swiftly on the door, three hard knocks right in the center. You felt anxious about appearing at Snape's when it wasn't even your period, but you also knew he didn't have a class. The door swung quickly open. 

"Miss (Y/L/N) what are you doing here?" he sighed and sat behind his desk. 

"I thought you might like company. I brought some sandwiches, roast beef, and pickle," you smiled and continued, "Someone in the Great Hall said that was your favorite." 

He grunted and rose from his chair, "We should not-"

"Not what?" Have a simple lunch together. I'll sit here and eat while you," you gestured towards his desk, "grade papers." 

He raised his eyebrows and then eyed the plate of food. 

"Very well, but I do not have time to shower you with attention if that's what you were hoping for." 

You laughed and pulled a chair next to him, "Don't worry I just want to eat," you dragged the plate towards the corner of his desk and took a sandwich. 

And that's just what the two of you did. The only sounds for almost half an hour were Snape's quill scratching ink into students papers and you munching on your sandwich. At one point you noticed he hadn't even touched his, so you offered it to him again. 

You pushed the plate in his direction, "You should eat one," you sing-song, "they're delicious." 

He stopped writing and looked at you annoyed, "Fine," he snatched one off the plate. 

Snape took a bite and the smallest hint of a smile raised on his face, but only lasted a fraction of a second. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" you whispered. 

He slowly placed his sandwich back on the plate. Then Snape gradually swiveled his chair till he was directly facing you, your knees almost touching together. 

 "Go on." 

"I'm not sure how to start this, but um," you placed your hands in your lap speaking slowly, "I had a-" you cut yourself off. 

"Continue," his voice was stern yet emotionless. 

You couldn't say it looking into his eyes, so you stared past his face at the wall, "I had a dream about you last night," you took a shaky breath, "it was, surprising," you whispered the last bit. 

He didn't say anything for the longest moment, and your heart felt like it was going to drop out of your ass. You stared down at his desk in one single spot until your eyesight started to blur. You contemplated getting up to leave, perhaps finally realizing this wasn't what you thought it was. But then he spoke. 

"What are your feelings about it?" his voice was vaguely shaky. 

"I was distraught in it," you whispered, "It wasn't a pleasant type of dream really, but it had a moment," you muttered toying with the ends of your hair.  

"A moment?" 

"Mostly I felt," you furthered ignoring his inquiry, "exposed," you said under your breath. 

Snape leaned back in his chair. It was an arrogant position really as if he were wondering how he could press you further. Make you relive that feeling of exposure. 

He leaned forward placing his hands on the armrests of your chair. You continued staring at the edge of his desk, refusing to move your eyes. You weren't even sure if you wanted, that you'd be able to peer back at him. 

"Look at me," he demanded. 

You twisted your mouth in discomfort, your face felt unbelievably hot. However, you couldn't disobey him, you would never want to. You addressed him. 

He was staring at you intently. Closer proximity than before, but nice. If only you weren't so embarrassed. 

"Describe this moment you speak of," he swallowed, "then your feeling of exposure."

He seemed to become disheveled. Not in his body language but in the way of his voice. It was still strong and commanding, but it had a newer tone of almost wanting and desperation. 

"Well," your eyes drifted from his.

"No, look at me," he pressed. 

You bit your lip and turned your eyes back. 

"I can't," you sighed, "you looking at me," your voice shook, still quiet, "it makes me-" 

"Feel exposed," he finished. 

Your breathing had increased, your lips parted slightly as you stared back at him. 

"Tell me," his voice lowered. 

"I," your voice was still shaky, but you prospered on, "I was restrained, to a chair."

Your eyes went to drift, and Snape reached up gently holding your chin to keep your face in place. Your hands were now holding onto the seat of the chair to keep you grounded. 

"And I wasn't clothed," you felt the urge to move away, but Snape kept you close, "Everyone from the class was there, laughing at me. And you," you tightened your grip on the chair. 

"It's alright," his voice was a little softer and he wrapped a hand around your wrist. 

"You-you were going to," you bit your lip, "kiss me," you whispered. 

You finally cast your eyes down unable to look at him any longer. Not wanting him to look back at you. 

Snape exhaled and gingerly pried your fingers off the chair. You felt tears starting to form. But you refused to cry in front of him. The urge to let them fall burned the back of your throat. He held your hands and you looked into his eyes. You felt the tears start to fall. It was a combination of desire, and embarrassment that you couldn't quite understand, or hold back. 

Snape reached up wiping your tears away and pulled you onto his lap in an embrace. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he held you close. Your head leaning into the crook of his neck, as the final tears in your eyes fell. You picked your head up looking into his eyes.

"Please Sir," you pleaded. 

He closed the last fraction of space until your noses were touching. A moment stretched out in time. It was finally going to happen.  

Then the door slammed open. 

You loudly gasped and flung yourself back into your chair. Students were flooding into the room for class. Most were laughing and talking, some even mentioning Karina getting asked to the Yule Ball in a big spectacle. They seemed younger than your year, and you had almost completely forgotten where you were. Snape grimaced at the room. He stood stiffly and slammed his hands down on the desk. 

"Silence in my class!" he bellowed. 

The sudden outburst even made you jump in your seat. All the kids immediately scurried into their seats in silence. 

You grabbed your bag and slowly exited the room, as Snape groaned slumping back into his chair. 

* * *

 

It was the night of the Yule Ball, a few months had passed since your, exhilarating, encounter with Snape in his room. Since then you usually saw him more often, but nothing nearly as captivating. In class, you always sat at the center desk of the front row. Even when Snape changed everyone's seats after a couple kids had purposely made a batch of cherry bombs in the back of the room. 

He graded you the same, and at times when you didn't get the best marks, he'd write,  _see me for help_ , at the top of your papers. You'd always show up during your lunch period bringing his favorite foods and sit in the seat directly next to his. He tried to stay professional, providing you information to help you do better in his class, and texts that you could read to further your knowledge. Though some days he couldn't help it, and neither could you. 

He'd place his hand on yours when explaining something long-winded, or you'd arrive with your pleated skirt hiked up just that bit higher. Then accidentally drop your quill on the floor having to bend over in his eyesight to retrieve it. Snape would always give you a disapproving look when you did this, but then subtly brush his knuckles against your outer thigh as he turned back to his work. 

Although speaking to him was lovely, you longed for more. You wanted something that had credibility, all the parts of a relationship. As much as you could have, as much as he'd allow. 

One particular moment in class made you laugh at the memory of it. Everyone was meant to be working in their cauldrons to concoct a herbicide potion. Unfortunately, a couple boys who were near you decided to start trouble. But they weren't aware that you were Snape's favorite student. They attempted to test their potion on the end of your long hair. You had turned to attend to your cauldron with your partner when you glanced to see one of the boys about to pour it near your shoulder blade. 

"What do you think you're doing?" you gasped. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Snape turn to the sound of your voice. 

The boys laughed and pretended to go and pour the whole bottle on you. 

"Oh my god, stop!" you yelled. 

That's when Snape stormed over. 

"What seems to be the issue?" he asked in an authoritative voice. 

"Nothing," one of the boys growled. 

The one holding the potion went to throw it on you, but Snape was quicker. He had his wand out in less than a second and cast a transfiguration spell onto the boy. Everyone in the room gasped, and as the smoke cleared a small rat appeared on the table top. Snape smirked at you as you started to laugh. 

"Alright I think you can all observe that I mean it when I say, I will not tolerate foolishness in my class." 

 

"(Y/F/N) are you ready?" Karina's voice ended your reminiscing. 

"Yeah, I'm excited," you smiled. 

"You're always daydreaming!" she laughed grabbing your arm. 

"Whatever. You and Jeremiah are going to look so cute." 

"I know right," she was elated.

The two of you were positive it was going to be a wonderfully perfect Yule Ball night. 

At the dance, the two of you parted as Karina walked down the stairs to greet her date. You glanced around and marveled at the beautiful decorations and grandeur of the night. Hogwarts never ceased to amaze you. 

You felt a hand snake around your middle, Snape. 

"You look enchanting," Snape smiled. 

A full, prideful, smitten grin. 

"Thank you, sir," you smiled. 

"You can call me Severus. Although I feel from your eyes everytime you say that formal title it," he waved his hand in the air, "excites you." 

You let your mouth hang open in faux surprise. 

"I guess you've caught me," you giggled airily.

He pulled you behind one of the pillars pushing you up against it. 

"I wish I could have you," he whispered in your ear.

"You do." 

"All of you, right here," he growled, his voice lower.

You gasped at the sudden change in tone and leaned nearer to his touch. You could hear the music radiating up the stairs, it was going to be a magical night. 

Then you found a few of your friends gathered at the top, their voices talking in excited tones. You heard your voice being mentioned as did Snape. 

"Attend to your friends. I will see you towards the end of the evening."

"I don't even care about the ball," you whined, "I just want to be with you."

He brushed some hair behind your ear, "We will be, but later, now go," he gently pushed you out from behind the column. 

"Hi, guys." 

Everyone cheered and crowded around to greet you. 

*****

The end of the ball was nearing and so far you'd barely seen Snape. You eyed him across the room during dinner and he had smiled lightly, but other than that you couldn't seem to keep him in your sights. It was a wonderful ball and the decorations and snow made you feel whimsical, but you still longed for Snape to be at your side. 

Most of your friends had left with their dates or retired to bed and a couple people were left dancing. You were sat at a table alone swaying your body to the tenor of the violins and dancing your eyes across the room. Once everyone left there were no other students besides you. McGonagall began to walk over to your table. 

"Miss (Y/L/N) you're the last one. You're welcome to stay until the cleaning crew is done, but I feel you'd rather enjoy retiring to your dormitory instead." 

"Would you mind if I stayed just a bit longer? The decorations are amazing to look at." 

"I suppose if that's the reason," she made a breathy laugh and left. 

There was no one left in the ballroom besides you. Until you saw him. Coming down the stairs was Snape. The one person you had wanted to be with the whole night. You stood up and started to walk over to meet him. When you were face to face he took your hand and kissed the top of it, bowing. 

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Absolutely," you beamed. 

He placed his hands on your waist and the two of you danced around the floor to the memory of music being played, although it was silent. The snow was still falling and you couldn't stop smiling. The sparkle of the evening was unimaginable. 

Snape twirled you around and picked you up in a turn making you laugh and smile even brighter at him. He was equally as joyed chuckling along with you. After a while of dancing, he picked you up and carried you to the edge of the hall by the windows. He placed you on the seat of the windowsill sitting next to you. You grabbed his hand intertwining your fingers. 

"God, it's so beautiful out," you pushed your body into Snape. 

He wrapped his arm around you pulling you closer. 

"A perfect night," he replied. 

You hummed in response leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

"A perfect life," you smiled, "for us." 

"I wish we could," he sighed. 

"We can, we can have it all," you pleaded, "Once I graduate it won't matter." 

Snape looked away, "You deserve someone who can have you all your life. Not for just the rest of theirs." 

"I don't care about that," you whispered, "I just care about you, and you know that." 

Snape looked back into your eyes, "If it is what you desire."

"Yes sir, that, and so much more," you breathed. 

Then you placed your hand on the side of his face and leaned closer to kiss him. 

The first time that the two of you were actually going to kiss. A feeling of exhilaration washed over you, and your stomach erupted into butterflies. 

Snape wrapped both his hands around your waist and pulled you flush to him. As your lips met you were sure the world had stopped. He snaked a hand down and reached underneath your dress to pull your thigh and wrap it around him. You melted with every touch. The feeling of his body against yours the only barrier being the fabric you wore, it fueled your soul. You entwined your fingers in his hair as you kissed him. There you were, making out with the man you never thought would care for you in any way when you first saw him. But now in this moment, he meant everything. 

Eventually, you pulled apart.            

"Thank you, sir," You breathed, lightly giggling. 

"Just this once," his voice wavered, "while you're still a student here." 

"We'll see about that Severus," you smiled. 

He returned the gesture and tightened his grip on your side. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kind comments about this fic!! The support is really wonderful for writing that I don't deem special in the slightest. However, I, unfortunately, do not see myself continuing this series beyond this chapter. I'm no longer inspired by the pairing, and I tend to write quick drabbles when I get a powerful feeling to do so, and then my inspiration wears off. There's a possibility that later on, I could come back to this for another go, but as of right now I don't see that happening. 
> 
> However I do have other fics you can read that are of another fandom, and I am planning to write another one about Star Wars. 
> 
> Again thank you so much and happy reading :) XOXOX

**Author's Note:**

> I only planned this to be one part, but while writing I found myself really getting into this concept.  
> If anyone would want a continuation of this story line let me know!!


End file.
